The Witches (A Mystic Force
by KKbobbitt93
Summary: Nick has 4 sisters and a beautiful girlfriend. Their destinies await them. They haven't found them. But they will.
1. Summary

This is a story of What ifs for Mystic Force. Nick has 4 sisters and a beautiful girlfriend. They are going to be together and confirm their destinies. But the bad thing? They don't know what their destinies are.


	2. Weird Dreams

_ One day there were four witches born. They practiced together for years. They had a brother. He helped them all the time and they never fought. But on their Ninth birthday, they decided to go to a real magic show. There, they were seperated from their mother who died that night. After their mother died in her deathbed, the brother and four sisters were seperated. Their memories were gone andf they were turned into different people. Sian, the youngest, into Miley Stewart. Rhawn into Sonny Monroe. Addian into Alex Russo. Glana into Teddy Duncan. The 4 sisters never knew of each other, their brother or the amazing powers they posses. Until Now..._


	3. Meet The Sibling

Miley's POV

"Hey, Dad?" I asked as I came into the Living Room. "Yeah, Miles?" he asked turning around on the couch. "I don't want to ramble, so I'll just come out and say it. Am I adopted?" I asked. Then Jackson came in. "Um, Miles, please don't-" started Dad. "Am I?" I said more firmly. "Yes." said Dad. " I knew it." I said bringing my suitcases from behind the stairs and getting ready to walk out the door. "Am what?" asked Jackson. "I'm not your sister, Jackson. I'm someone else's child." I said. I went over to hug him as he began to choke up. He hugged me tight and I pulled away. "I love you, Jackson." I said as I kissed his cheek. Dad reached out for a hug, but I dodged him. I had to go find my family.

Sonny's POV

I walked out of my room to my mom. "Hey Mom? Can I ask you something?" I said. "Sure sweetie, what's up?" she asked. "Am I adopted?" I asked. "What kind of question is that?" she replied. "Am I?" I asked again. "Don't say that, I am-" she started coming over to me and putting her hands on my shoulders. "AM I?" I yelled. "Yes." My "Mother" replied. "How could you?" I asked. I pulled my suitcases out and went to the door. "Please don't-" she said reaching out to touch me. "Don't touch me!" I snapped. I ran outside to my car and put my suitcases in the back. I sat in the front seat and cried banging the steering wheel. I drove to the studio and went into Marshall's office. " I quit." I stated as I walked in. " What?" he asked. "I said, I quit." I said. Marshall pressed his call button and said "Cast of So Random and McKenzie Falls, please come in.". Then he sat back with a blank look. Both casts tumbled in and saw me with a tear-streaked face. "Sonny, what's wrong?" asked Chad. "She's quiting." spoke Marshall. "What?" said everyone except Chads' co-star. They started cheering and ran out to celebrate. "Why are you leaving?" asked Nico. "I'm adopted." I said dropping my gaze to the floor. "I have to find my family and I can't do it cooped up in front of a camera. I have to go." I said. "I'll miss you." said Tawni. Everyone looked at her. But we hugged anyway. Everyone joined in. "Bye everyone." I said. I walked out the door hoping to find a family.

Alex's POV

"Dad? Am I adopted?" I asked walking into the family room. "What makes you think that?" asked Dad. "Oh, maybe the fact that I am the only child who didn't inherit your magic ability even when that is not possible?" I said accusingly. 'Ok, you may be adopted, but honey, we still love you the same." said Mom. "No, you don't. You love your magic capable boys more than me and you know it." I said. "What's going on?" Asked Justin and Max as they came downstairs. 'I'm not your sister." I said as I turned to face them. "What?" asked Justin. "Mom, Dad how could you keep something like this from us?" asked Max. I pulled out my suit cases and hugged Justin and Max and kissed their cheeks. 'I'll see you both soon." I said as my eyes filled with tears. I ran out the door hoping to find someone to love me.

Teddy's POV

"Mom? Do you have 4 kids? Or 3?" I asked. "Teddy you were my second child, you should know." she said. "Or should I know I'm adopted?" I asked. My mom turned around, her eyes filling with tears. "I knew it." I said. I grabbed my suitcase and ran out the door.

No one's POV

All girls had ridden motorcycles. Miley had stopped in Paris, Sonny in Russia, Alex in England, and Teddy in Mexico. One night, the rings they always wore glowed. They put their hands up each shooting a different color beam into the air. They were all pulled into the air where they met the other girls. "Who are you?" they asked at the same time. Then their minds filled with memories with each other, and their brother Nick. They just couldn't see what he looked like. They spent a year looking for their brother who right then, was riding with his girlfriend Madison, searching for them. She decided she woulf come with him because she didn't want him to leave her. Then one day they were all Nick's necklace glowed. "They're here." he told Madison. She smiled and they kept riding. They stopped at a restop and Nick asked someone "Have you seen these girls?" he showed a picture of when they were 15. She pointed to a group of girls and he walked over to them. "Excuse me? Have you seen four girls. Teddy, Miley, Sonny, and Alex?" he asked. "I'm Teddy." said the girl turning around. "Nick?" she asked. "Teddy?" he asked. "Nick! We found you!" she said jumping into his arms. "I missed you so much." he said. "Where are the others?" he asked. Just then they came out of the restop. "Nick?" They all questioned. They each ran over to hug him. "We've been looking for you!" said Miley. "I've been looking for you!" he said. "How about we start finding our parents, since we finally found each other." he said. "There is something I need to tell you." he said. "What?" questioned the girls. "Come here." he said grabbing Teddy's hand. He thrusted her hand toward a tree and the tree leaves fell off. The bark grew darker and it bent out of shape. Then he grabbed Miley and thrusted her hand toward it and the leaves came back. It came back to its' shape and the bark grew lighter. Then he grabbed Alex's hand. He thrusted it towards the tree and it caught on fire. Then he grabbed Sonny's hand and thrusted it toward the tree. The tree incased it self in ice. "How did we do that?" asked Teddy. "You girls, are witches." he said. "Miley, you are the witch of life, Sonny, the witch of ice, Alex, the witch of fire, and Teddy, the witch of Death." he said. "What about you?" asked Alex. "I'm am the warlock of all." he said. He thrusted his hand toward the tree and the tree started doing everything. It caught on fire, incased itself in ice, it died, and came back to life. "Wow." all the girls muttered.


End file.
